The present invention relates to window coverings and more particularly to a window covering for doorlight within a door.
Exterior doors frequently have "doorlights" or windows, giving a feeling of openness by providing an outside view and allowing light in. The benefits of doorlights are offset by a privacy cost, of allowing people to see inside. To achieve privacy, roller shades, pleated shades, venetian blinds, and other window coverings are attached over these doorlights.
The majority of exterior doors containing these doorlights are made of thin sheet metal with a soft core. Prior art window coverings are attached to the door by screwing through the interior metal surface. Over time, the raising and lowering of these window coverings puts stress on the metal surface of the door. This stress can cause the metal to bulge outward or enlarge the screw hole to a point where the screws can no longer hold the window covering in place. If the window covering will not remain attached to the door, the homeowner has the option of replacing the door or drilling new holes in the door to reattach the window covering. Unfortunately, redrilling holes simply starts the process over again. Another drawback is that the two holes remain in the door if the window covering is removed.